This invention relates to a dual release buckle that can be released either as a typical side-release buckle, or as a remotely-released cable/lanyard actuated buckle. The buckle can be incorporated into a garment, for example, a soldier's vest. In such an application, portions of the vest are releasably held together by fasteners such as buckles. The buckles are normally fastened and released one at a time by manually engaging them. In an emergency situation, it is desirable to be able to release all the buckles of a vest at one time, with one pull on, for example, a pull tab located on the front of the vest.